Turkey Day
by Beck2
Summary: It's Thanksgiving at Mutant manor! What could go wrong, right? A Danny fic!


Disclaimer: All that belongs to Marvel is most certainly not mine, but Danny, Julian, Doggy, The various animals, and the twins (Brutus and Cassius) belong to me. The turkey was my idea. All others belong to Marvel. 

Hi everybody!

Now I know you all that know how fast I update are wondering what I've been doing.  Well, this is it. My first Thanksgiving fan fiction! Hope you all like it, and have a great Thanksgiving!

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

It was starting out as a peaceful morning.

CRASH!

"HOLD THAT BOARD STRAIGHT!"

Sort of. 

I grabbed the pillow and put it over my head. Julian put his head under the covers. He had decided he wanted to sleep with me because renovations were being done to the room next to his.

Julian had grown again. In a short space of a month, he had grown up to about nine years old. That was a lot of years for about three months.

Doggy and the twins were sleeping on the ground. The twins were snoring uproariously and Doggy was mutely grumbling. The other assorted animals in my room grumbled and complained as they shifted back to sleep.

My door, which had gone through the Halloween fiasco, had been replaced, so animals were once again in my room. There was a fox sleeping on my bed. I told Mr. Logan she snuck in with the dogs, but I actually brought her in.  

She snored too. But I don't mind animals as much as humans.

I felt my mind get warm and fuzzy and slip back into dream land.  

Nice sleep…I haven't slept in in such a long time…

"FOOOD!!!"

"GAAAHHHH!" I yelled and sat straight up. Julian squeaked and sat up too.

"Fraulein! Do you know vhat day it is?!"

Kurt.

Kurt was sitting on the edge of my bed, excited and happy.

"No. Why don't you tell me…" I said in a deathly quiet voice.

"It's Thanksgiving! So much food!"

"You woke me up….FOR THAT?!?" I snarled and leaped for him. He disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the bed. I fell to the floor.

"Vhat's vrong, Fraulein?" 

"I think Mommy's angry that you woke her up…"

"Ahh…perhaps you and me go, and I'll show you how to steal the food!"

"Can I go!? Can I go?!" Julian jumped down onto my back. I groaned outwardly.

"PLEEEAAASEE!" He cried into my ear.

"Alright, Alright. Go on. You get in trouble it's your own fault." I grumbled. But then I smiled at him so he wouldn't think I was upset with him.

"Thanks Mom!" He kissed my cheek and jumped onto Kurt's back.

I groaned in response. I heard the tell tale bamphing sound that indicated they left.

I was tempted to just lay on the floor and sleep.

Until somebody's cold nose got stuck on my neck.

"DOGGY! ARGH!" I bolted upright wiping my neck. Doggy gave me a huge grin and just whapped his tale on the ground.

I glared at him. " You know, it's a good thing you don't talk, because you might talk yourself into a trip to the pound."

Doggy just grinned again.

"Oh you think this is funny, hunh?"

Whap, Whap.

"Alright, I'm up. Furry slave driver." I said without rancor.

I stumbled up and went to go get a shower.

^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Open the door!"

"Some of us want to bathe too!"

"You girls having troubles?"

"Shut-up Ray!" Rogue yelled over the other girls. 

Rogue, Jean, and Rahne stood in front of me.  Amara was in the bathroom. It would take her forever but we were still sitting outside the door.

"I'm half tempted to go outside and have somebody hose me off!" Rahne grumbled to me. I laughed.

"Better not do that, wolf girl. You'll freeze." Mr. Logan walked past. He had sawdust on his shoulders. He had been trying to get Roberto and Ray to help him renovate, but even I could see things weren't going well.

"ARRGGH!"

Mr. Logan whirled around, ready to fight. Kitty stomped up the stairs.

"Do you know what were having today?!"

"According to Kurt, it's food."

"You got hit by mah brotha too?"

"Unfortunately." I groaned. "He woke me up. Now he has Julian and I know I'm going to get in trouble at the end of the day."

"Ach, but they're great fun too watch, eh?" Rahne grinned.

"True…"

"Are any of you going to listen to me?" Kitty looked at us.

"No." Rogue said, not taking her eyes off the door.  "AMARA! GET OUTTA THAT BATHROOM BEFOH AH MAKE YOU!"

"Just a minute!" Amara yelled back.

"You said that thirty minutes ago!" Jean protested, but I could tell with as loud as the water was running that Amara was feigning deafness.

"Turkey!"

"Hunh?" I asked.

"We're having turkey today!" Kitty stomped her foot.

"One usually has Turkey on Thanksgiving." I pointed out.

"It's inhumane!"

"Probably not. But it is human."

"Arggh! Doesn't anyone understand? We're eating a defenseless animal!"

"It tastes good…" Rahne said confused. I elbowed her. 

"Remember? She's a vegetarian."

"Oh….Why?"

"Beats me."

"How can you two sit there and talk about this? What did the Turkey ever do to you?!" Kitty snapped.

"A turkey attacked me once. When I was eight." Rahne reminisced.

"Why?" Jean asked, shocked.

"I don't know. He was a mean old bird. He chased me all over the farm."

"How do you know you didn't do something to him?" Kitty protested.

"I don't. But he tasted good later."

"OOH!" Kitty stomped off.

^*^*^*^**^^**^^**^^*^**^^*^**^*^^**^*^*^^*

I yawned loudly and walked back to my room, all washed up. My hair was still pretty wet, but it didn't take it very long to dry. My hair is still very short. Maybe I should keep it that way.

"KUUURRRTTT!!!!"

I looked over my shoulder to see Julian and Kurt running down the hall behind me. They passed me like greased lightning.

I stared at their retreating forms.  They disappeared down the hall and I shrugged. Then a hand clapped on my shoulder and I turned to see a very angry and wet Jubilee, who looked like she got dressed in a hurry.

"Which way did they go?!"

I pointed down the hall, which was the only way they could have gone unless Kurt teleported.

Jubilee bolted down the hall yelling.

"YOU TWO GET BACK HERE! YOU ARE SO GOING TO PAY FOR PUTTING BUGS IN MY SHAMPOO!"

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^**^*^^*^**^*^^*^*

Ray and Roberto stared at the wood like it was the plague.

"I don't see why we have to help when Bobby screwed up the lights." Ray muttered.

"We're easy targets?" Roberto murmured.

"I want you two to rip out this wall. We have to replace all the wires." Logan growled.

"Yes sir." Ray picked up the sledgehammer and began knocking holes into the walls.

After the Halloween fiasco, the girl's had to get new wiring, and this room, even though it was a spare, had to get wiring replaced because Tabitha accidentally hit the wires with a bomb to stop them from sparking, which set off a chain reaction into this room. Thankfully, this was the last room.

Ray hit the wall again, making a medium sized hole. Roberto pulled the walling off and they began disconnecting wire.

"Be careful." Logan said gruffly.

*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^

Tabitha walked down the hall and heard the voices of Ray and Roberto. She snuck up to the door.

She flung the door open.

"SURPRISE!" Her hands flew up in dramatic gusto—

-And hit the light switch.

*^**^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"EEEEEEEEEYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I fell off my bed in surprise. I got up and jumped over the twins and ran out into the hall.

"Julian?"

"Owwwww…" 

Ray walked out of the renovating room, limping and absolutely charred.

"Ray! Are you okay?!" I ran up to him. I touched his shoulder.

**_ZAP_**!

"YEOWCH!" I yelped and jerked my hand away. Mr. Logan came up behind us.

"Hey bolts, you alright?"

"Whoa…That was so cool…." Ray had a kind of stupid grin on his face. He walked past a lamp and it flickered on.

"Hey…I couldn't do that before…."

Mr. Logan and I stared as he limped down the hallway.

"I think he's okay…It's a good thing he conducts electricity…." Mr. Logan said.

"You want me to follow him, make sure he doesn't jump into the pool or something?"

"Go ahead. See if you can't hook him to the generator, maybe we won't have to pay for electricity this month."

*^^**^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^*^*

Kitty glared at the kitchen. She had removed herself from it in protest of the shameless slaughter of an innocent animal.  

And no one had tried to stop her either.

What she needed was a plan. A way to stop this tradition.

And she had a good idea how to do it.

*^**^*^^^*^***^*^*^****^*^^**^^*^*

I watched as Ray wandered around the rec room, accidentally turning things on, sometimes turning them off. The most interesting thing was when he started changing channels on the T.V. by waving his hands. 

"Danny."

I looked over my shoulder. Kitty was standing there. I had a sudden feeling of misgiving.

"Yes."

"I have something to ask you—what happened to Ray?"

"He got electrocuted."

"Oh. How?"

"I don't know. I'm just watching him."

"Oh…I need a favor."

"What kind of favor?"

**_ZAP_**!!

Ray accidentally touched a glass of water, and a miniature lightning bolt zigzagged across the room.

"That was interesting." I muttered.

"Yeah…You can bring animals back to life, right?"

"Yes…"

"I need your services so that I can prove to everyone that it is wrong to eat animals."

"No."

"Come on! It's for a good cause!"

"I think not." I turned back to Ray, who was turning the lamp on and off without using the switch.

"You give me no choice."

Kitty pushed me hard in the shoulder and shoved me through the wall.

"HEY!"

"Do this one little thing for me and I'll let you loose!"

"Let me loose and I won't put you in the hospital!"

"Put me in the hospital and you'll never get out of that wall!"

"Ohhh….you are going to be in so much trouble when I get out of here!"

"Please! For our friendship!"

"What friendship?! You stuck me in a wall!"

"Just this once, please! I'll owe you one!"

"Fine. Just get me out."

Kitty grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the wall. Ray had been blissfully unaware of all of this.

"What do you want?"

"Come to the kitchen with me just before we serve the food."

^*^*^*^**^^*^*^*^^*^*^^**^^*^*^*^**^^**^^**^^**^*^*^*

Evan looked around nervously. It had been a long time since he had been back here. Several of the other Morlocks had come too. But everything looked alright. His Auntie O was showing them around, showing them where they could stay until the dinner.

"YAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!"

Amara raced past Evan screaming something that he couldn't understand. The other Morlocks stared at her shocked.

But what shocked Evan more was the appearance of a very old foe.

"YOU!" He pulled a couple of spikes from his body.

The thin brown haired girl looked a little different, but it was still her. Grim.

"Hunh?" She looked at him, not comprehending. Torpid hid behind him. She hadn't forgotten the touch of this girl.

"Oh, I remember you now. You tried to stop me from going to New York…I'm sorry about hurting you. You were in my way."

"Apology not accepted." Evan growled. The girl shrugged.

"Suit yourself. I said I was sorry, and there isn't anything else to say."

She walked away from them.

*^^**^^*^*^**^^****^*^^*^*^***^^**^

I felt bad.

Really, I did.

But I said I was sorry, there wasn't much more I could say. That was a few months ago. And quite literally, I was a different person. 

But on to other things. Amara had a mouse in her pants.

I shook my head in annoyance.  I told those mice to stay out of her room. But no, they liked the smell.

Oh well.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The plates were quickly set out on the tables. Torpid quickly met up with Jamie and Julian, of who she was afraid of, but when she realized he was a kid like her, she was alright.

They were running around, trying to steal the whipped cream off the pies.

Roberto and Rogue were getting out the hot pads for the hot dishes, which were beginning to pour out of the kitchen. Kurt had been exiled to watch after Ray since he loved food so much. Ray was becoming more and more coherent, and didn't actually need anyone to watch him, but that was the excuse the adults used to keep Kurt out of the kitchen.

*^^*^*^*^*^**^^*^**^^*^*^*

I helped Kitty pull the massive turkey out of the oven.

"Sheesh, this turkey must be thirty pounds!" I exclaimed.

"Good. Now do it."

"What?" I stared at her. "You have to be kidding. Not the turkey."

"How can you even eat animals if you talk to them?"

"Let's not revert to political correctness. I'm part of the system, not above it."

"You promised."

"Alright, alright." I did the deed, and quickly slapped the top back on the turkey tray. It was one of those trays a person pulls off. Fufu tray.

We both carried it out the door.

^**^**^^*******^*^*^*^*^*^*^^***^**^

"I'm glad that we are all here to spend time together." The Professor said. There was a muttered assent around the table.

I sat in between Evan and Ray, obviously because Ray thought it would be funny to leave the only empty spot next to him.  He was sitting really stiff next to me. Ray was looking at the stuffing longingly.

"We should say what we're thankful for!" Kitty chirped.

"Very well. You may start Kitty."

"I'm thankful I'm a vegetarian."

"Gee I couldn't guess that one." I muttered under my breath to Ray, who smirked.

"I'm thankful that I'm here with my friends." Jean announced.

"Me too." Scott said. "And I'm thankful we can make a difference."

Now came Evan. He looked down the table.

"I'm…thankful that I get to see my Auntie O and friends again."

Ororo smiled and nodded in approval. Now everyone was looking at me.

"Umm…"

**_CLANG_**!

The turkey tray jumped. I stared at it.

"I'm thankful I'm not near that."

**_CLANG!_**

The turkey tray jumped again, then was still. Mr. Loagn pulled the top off the tray slowly.

The turkey was jut sitting there. Like…a turkey.

Roberto leaned across and poked it with a fork.

The turkey jumped up and ran across the table.

"AAAIIIIEEE!" Amara jumped up from the table as the cooked turkey when running around the table blindly, knocking down water glasses.

"I don't remember Thanksgiving being like this!" Evan yelled as he picked up the little girl and kept her well away from the dead turkey.

"You and me both." I grumbled.  The turkey suddenly made a beeline for the stuffing. 

"Nooo!" Ray threw himself in the way of the stuffing. The turkey hit him and went flying into a custard pie.

That was in front of Kitty.

"Heheh….Just desserts?" I cackled. 

"Danny, Kitty, we need to have a talk." The professor said over the commotion.

"Uh oh."

^^**^^*^**^*^^*^*^***^^*^**^^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"I was trying to prove a point!"

"I was bribed."

"You two are both grounded." The Professor said annoyed.

"I understand sir." I said. After all, I was trying to be reasonable about this.

"You should have at least considered my request for a tofu turkey!"

"Since I understand what I did wrong and accept it, can I go?" I asked. He waved me away.

I walked out of the study and walked back to the rec room, where the buffet had been moved after the crazy turkey. It ran out of energy after a while, and Mr. Logan was warming it back up in the oven after the custard got cleaned off of it.  

Evan was standing by the door when I came back in.

"You got trouble following you wherever you go, don't you?"

"Don't we all?" I asked in a pseudo amused voice.

"Is there a real reason why you brought the main entrée back to life?"

"Kitty stuck me in a wall and wouldn't let me out until I promised."

"That it?"

"Hey, it was harder than it looked. Do you think I wanted to spark that turkey? That was a good looking turkey! It won't be half as good now!"

"…You are weird, you know that?"

"It's my prerogative.  Hey! There's still stuffing!"

"Yah, Ray's not around."

"Bet you I can eat more stuffing than you can."

"No you can't—Hey stop changing the subject. We aren't supposed to like each other, remember?"

"To tell the truth, after I changed Cupcake into Julian my mind just kind of jumbled together. I barely remember you. Ray! He's back!"

"Let's get the stuffing before he does!" Evan yelled, caught up in the moment.

"CHAARGE!"

*^*^^**^*^*^**^*^^**^*^*^^**^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*

"See Torpid? It's a fox."

Torpid's eyes lit up when the red fox let her pet her ears. Jamie, Julian, Torpid, Evan and Ray were in my room.

The animals had been appeased by scraps of the Thanksgiving dinner. They had no qualms about eating turkey. The owl sitting on my shoulder was still gobbling it down. 

"So you really don't remember when we first met?" Evan patted Cassius's head.

"A little bit, but I have two different versions of the memory and truly, I wasn't myself."

"Oh."

"She's cool, man, she was going through a lot." Ray defended.

"Yeah, we all have our off days." He agreed.

"You know what I'm thankful for?" Jamie said suddenly.

"What, squirt?" Evan looked over.

"I'm thankful that you guys are my friends and that there are mutants my own age to play with!" He threw an arm over Julian's neck. Julian threw a paw around his shoulders.

"I'm thankful that you guys are here too. And I'm thankful Mommy isn't fighting with Evan anymore."

"There's something to be thankful for." Evan said. "What about you, Ray?"

"I'm thankful I don't have my hands on a bunch of wires and Tabitha isn't jumping into the room to surprise me."

"….I'm sure there is a double meaning in there somewhere, but I'm not going to try to decipher it. What abut you, Grim?"

"Danny. The codename's Dahk now. I'm thankful that I'm not stuck in a wall and the worst grounding I got for bringing the turkey back to life was a week with no TV."

"I'll agree to that."

"I'm thankful for new and old friends. May the bond never be broken." I saluted with an imaginary glass. The others did the same, or at least, Evan and Ray did.

"Hear hear!"

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^^*^*^*^*^**^*^^*^**^*^^**^^**^*

My muses and original characters wish you all the best and HAPPY THANKSGIVING!

Leave your reviews

In the magical review box

 |

 |

 |

\/


End file.
